leapfrogfandomcom-20200214-history
The Hunchback of Notre Dame
The Hunchback of Notre Dame VHS The Hunchback of Notre Dame (March 4, 1997) * Green Warnings * Walt Disney Company Intro * Walt Disney World's 25th Anniversary - Remember the Magic * "Join Us for a Special Preview from Walt Disney Pictures" * Hercules Sneak Preview * George of the Jungle Theatrical Teaser Trailer * "Coming to Video" * Darling, We Shrunk Ourselves Preview * 101 Dalmatians (Live-Action) Preview * "Feature Presentation" * 1994 Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection Logo * "This film has been modified..." * 1990 Walt Disney Pictures Logo * "The Bells of Notre Dame" * Quasimodo's Unhappiness * Quasimodo Spoils His Thinking to Frollo * "Out There" * Captain Phoebus/Esmeralda the Gypsy/The Palace of Justice * "Topsy-Turvy"/Quasimodo Gets Humiliated * Esmeralda Helps Quasimoodo/Esmeralda's Chase * Esmeralda and Phoebus Meet * "God Help the Oucasts" * Quasimodo Made a Friend with Esmeralda * Quasimodo Helped Esmeralda Escape/Quasimodo Fights Against Phoebus * "Heaven's Light"/"Hellfire" * Searching for the Gypsy Girl/Burning the House Down * "A Guy Like You" * Esmeralda and Phoebus's Love/"Heaven's Light" (Reprise) * 'You Helped Her Escape' * The Trail to Esmeralda's Hideout/"The Court of Miracles" * Burning at Stake/Poor Quasimodo/'Sanctuary' * Quasimodo Thought that Esmeralda is Dead/Battling Frollo * Quasimodo the True Hero/"The Bells of Notre Dame" (Reprise) * End Credits (Song: "Someday") * 1990 Walt Disney Pictures Logo (Still Variant) = The Hunchback of Notre Dame (March 19, 2002) * Navy Blue Warnings * Gold Walt Disney Home Entertainment Logo (With Blue Background) * Beauty and the Beast Preview * "Coming Soon to Own on Video and DVD" * The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Preview * Air Bud: Seventh Inning Fetch Preview * Max Keeble's Big Move Preview * Tarzan and Jane Preview * "Now Available to Own on Video and DVD" * The Hunchback of Notre Dame II Preview * "Join Us After the Program" * "Feature Presentation" * "This film has been modified..." * 1990 Walt Disney Pictures Logo * "The Bells of Notre Dame" * Gargoyles Encourage Quasimodo * Frollo's Visit * "Out There" * Phoebus' Return to Paris * Phoebus Meets Frollo * "Topsy-Turvy" * Esmeralda's Dance * Public Humiliation * Esmeralda Runs Away * Esmeralda Meets Phoebus in the Church * "God Help the Outcasts" * Esmeralda Finds Quasimodo * Quasimodo Helps Esmeralda to Escape * "Heaven's Light" * "Hellfire" * Frollo Looks for Esmeralda * "A Guy Like You" * Esmeralda and Phoebus's First Kiss * Frollo Discovers that Quasimodo Helped Esmeralda Escape * Phoebus and Quasimodo * "The Court of Miracles" * Frollo in the Court of Miracles * Sanctuary * Cathedral Attack * Frollo Stops the Archdeacon * Frollo's Death * Happy Ending * End Credits (Song: "Someday") * 1990 Walt Disney Pictures Logo (Still Variant) * "On the Disney Channel" * Mike's Super Short Show Commercial = The Hunchback of Notre Dame II (March 19, 2002) * Navy Blue Warnings * Gold Walt Disney Home Entertainment Logo (With Blue Background) * "Coming Soon to Theaters" * Lilo and Stitch Theatrical Teaser Trailer * "Coming Soon to Own on Video and DVD" * The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Preview * Air Bud: Seventh Inning Fetch Preview * Max Keeble's Big Move Preview * Tarzan and Jane Preview * Monsters, Inc. Preview * "Join Us After the Program" * "Feature Presentation" * 1990 Walt Disney Pictures Logo * Opening/"Le Jour d'Amour" * Speak of Someday * A Circus Comes to Town * 'The Magnificent Madellaine' * First Impressions * "An Ordinary Miracle" * Sarousch's Evil Plan * Disappearing Acts * "I'd Stick with You" * A Second Look * Up in Arms * Sharing Paris * "Fa La La La Fallen in Love" * More than What You See * Lovesick * No Idle Threat * A Little Misdirection * Out of Harm's Road * The Taking of La Fidele * Not What it Seems * Into the Catacombs * 'Looking Pretty' * Someone for Everyone * End Credits (Song: "I'm Gonna Love You") * 1990 Walt Disney Pictures Logo (Silent Variant) * "Now Available to Own on Video and DVD" * The Hunchback of Notre Dame Preview